La cena
by ScorpioDani
Summary: Romano recibe una llamada de España pidiéndole que vaya a su casa. Al llegar, se dará cuenta que recibirá más de lo esperado.


**Resumen:** Romano recibe una llamada de España pidiéndole que vaya a su casa. Al llegar, se dará cuenta que recibirá más de lo esperado.

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Spain/South Italy**

**N/A: **Esto salió en un intento de escribir algo porn (que en realidad no lo es mucho, no quedó exactamente como me lo imaginé) porque me di cuenta que hay muy pocos fics Spamano, rated M, en español. Así que no hay mucho argumento en esta historia XD Este es mi pequeño aporte. Ah, como advertencia, hay crossdressing. Espero que lo disfruten ^^

**La cena**

El estúpido de España lo llamaba y le pedía que fuese a su casa. No quería ir, no deseaba por ningún motivo encontrarse con ese pervertido. Pero ahí estaba. En el territorio que más le hacía daño. Y no del físico.

Él había estado tranquilo en su casa, leyendo; mientras su hermano y el rubio patatas se encerraban en la biblioteca. Lovino no quería saber lo que estaban haciendo, aunque se lo imaginaba.

Ese día se había sentido especialmente solo. Feliciano salía con su, con su… lo que fuera, pero pasaba todo el día con Alemania. Su hermano le había aconsejado que saliera con los otros países pero a él simplemente no le apetecía. No estaba seguro de soportar a esos idiotas por mucho tiempo. Además, la mayoría de ellos tenían pareja; estar con ellos sólo incrementaba más su soledad. Soledad que sentía desde que se había mudado con su hermano a Italia y el mundo estaba en relativa paz.

Estúpido amor.

Realmente, Romano sólo quería estar con una persona pero de ninguna manera iría a buscar su compañía, prefería quedarse durmiendo o leyendo o viendo lo rojo que eran los tomates todo el día. Viendo que lo último era empeorar su añoranza por cierta persona idiota, se decidió a leer y dejar su mente volar en un mundo de fantasía, ése que le daban los libros.

Y casi lo logra, casi. Llevaba dos horas tratando de leer la misma página cuando el sonido del teléfono lo sacó de su supuesta lectura. Era Antonio. No, no, era _España_, invitándole a ir a su casa. Tenía una deliciosa comida preparada, decía. Con los mejores tomates cosechados en su tierra. Y tenía tiempo sin verlo. Quería verlo. Romano no supo cómo pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba aceptando y escuchando un grito feliz al otro lado del teléfono.

Colgó.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió. El frío aire invernal le hizo pensar que tal vez él no lo estaba esperando tan rápido. Entró de nuevo, se cambió de ropa, se perfumó, arregló su cabello y su rizo y se dio una buena mirada en el espejo. Ahora estaba nervioso. ¿Pero por qué ponerse nervioso?, se dijo. Era sólo el imbécil de España. El jefe.

Dos horas después, para no parecer ansioso, estaba en el salón de la casa de España. Ese salón que conocía tan bien por haber intentado limpiarlo cientos de veces, sin éxito.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había pisado esa casa. Vagó por la sala y por los corredores, recordando. Notando los cambios desde que se fue. Viendo cómo vivía ahora España. Como vivía sin él.

Nadie lo detuvo en su caminar y llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su antiguo jefe. Quería entrar pero no se atrevía. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. Sólo una miradita para ver (y tocar) su cama y se iría al salón a esperarlo, con su mejor cara de enfado y pretendiendo que todo le importaba una mierda. Luego le gritaría y se iría, como siempre.

Pero al menos lo habría visto una vez más.

No sabía porque se habían separado tan de repente. Sólo que un día España le había pedido que se marchara, Romano tenía que vivir con su hermano y él estaría muy ocupado y no tendría tiempo para él en su casa.

Lovino se había ido dolido en su orgullo, pero no se lo dejó saber. Agarró sus pocas pertenencias y no regresó más a la casa. Hasta este día. Tampoco vio más a Antonio. Si en las reuniones mundiales estaba presente, lo evitaba e ignoraba. Y por ningún motivo lo buscó. Y eso lo enfadaba más. Antonio sólo había tenido que llamarlo y él había acudido a su casa. Qué poca fuerza de voluntad.

Esa separación tan dramática no tenía sentido, ellos eran sólo sirviente y amo que dejaron de serlo. No eran nada más para que Romano se hubiese ofendido tanto y no hubiese regresado, pero no lo podía evitar. Le dolía saber que el español no había intentado siquiera detenerle o explicarle por qué le pedía que se largara.

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a dejar de pensar. Abrió la puerta de la habitación. Estaba igual a como la recordaba. La misma cama donde había dormido tantas noches. Donde los brazos de Antonio lo envolvían. Donde deseó decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Solamente había algo fuera de lugar. O fuera de tiempo. En medio de la cama estaba su uniforme, su antiguo uniforme de sirvienta. Ése que España le hacía usar a veces, más parecido al de su hermano.

Lo tomó en sus manos. Era el mismo, sólo que más grande de talla (lo justo para que le encajara perfectamente ahora) y más ajustado, más corto, más ¿atrevido?

–Veo que encontraste mi sorpresa. Estaba esperando que lo usaras después de la cena. Pero si quieres, puedes colocártelo de una vez.

Lovino se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, se volteó enojado dispuesto a gritarle sólo para encontrarse un _jodidamente_ guapo España. Oh, ¡no era justo que estuviese tan guapo! Y él que como idiota había estado tan lejos para poder protegerlo de… ¿de qué? España era mayor que él, se podía cuidar solo. Y ellos no eran nada para que tuviera que cuidarlo de las regaladas y regalados que seguro estaban detrás de él. Hervía de rabia de pensar en Antonio con alguien más que no fuera él. ¡Maldita sea!

Se dio cuenta que se había quedado callado y quieto mucho tiempo. –¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? No puedes aparecerte simplemente así. Casi haces que muera. ¿Es que no tienes modales? ¿Y por qué te ves tan bien? Nadie debería ser tan guapo.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba gritando su cara se tornó del color de los tomates que tanto amaba y desvió la mirada, avergonzado. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No podía andar diciendo esas cosas. _Cazzo!_

–Romano –España estaba sorprendido y alegre decidió ignorar los otros insultos–. ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí? ¡Pero sí la hermosa persona eres solamente tú! Has crecido tanto, eres tan alto y lindo. Y ya veo que no has cambiado tu forma de ser. Sigues gritando igual que siempre, te veías tan adorable cuando hacías eso. Y lo sigues siendo. Yo sé que realmente no sientes todo eso que dices. Oh, el tiempo lejos de mí te ha tratado bien. Sigues tan irresistible como siempre, mi lindo tomate –terminó su pequeña perorata abrazando alegremente a Romano y frotando su mejilla con la suya propia. Romano estaba quieto, nervioso y sorprendido. Intentó salir del abrazo pero Antonio no le permitía alejarse.

–¿De verdad…? –No tuvo oportunidad de hablar porque unos labios estaban sobre los suyos. ¡Los labios del imbécil de España! Y él no podía hacer nada. No quería hacer nada, ¡por el amor de Dios! Era como en esos sueños que a menudo tenía pero que nunca admitía, ni ante él mismo. Y España no sólo lo besaba intensamente, sin respuesta de su parte debido al todavía impacto, si no que paseaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo sin recato. ¡Ese maldito pervertido! Ya vería cuando lo soltara y dejara de besarlo así y de tocarlo así y su cuerpo funcionara de nuevo.

Y no se pudo resistir más. Su mente dejó de divagar y pensar y devolvió el beso que el español se negaba a terminar, por miedo a que su tomate lo rechazara.

Después de probar lo bien que sabían los labios de Romano, lo abrazó y escondió la cara en su cuello.

–Sabes Romano, te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo. Tuve que controlarme demasiado para no hacer cosas impuras cuando eras niño. Pero ese carácter tan adorable tuyo y ese vestido que te di para que usaras. Oh Dioses, de sólo pensar en eso, me enciendo. He mandado a hacer uno para ti, con algunos ajustes –la mirada de España era de deseo puro y el italiano no sabía qué hacer ante eso. No quería discutir con él, ciertamente. Antonio se acercó a la cama, tomó el traje y lo colocó en sus manos–. Quiero que lo uses para mí.

Pensó que jamás usaría eso de nuevo pero al ver la mirada de España, no se pudo negar. España no lo despreciaba, como había creído todo este tiempo. España lo deseaba y lo quería y ahora podrían estar juntos. España era un pervertido que lo quería ver en ropas de chica, pero así era como Lovino lo quería.

Asintió y de repente, Antonio le bajaba los pantalones y le abría la camisa, desnudándolo. Y tocándolo. No se perdía parte de su cuerpo. Él sólo trataba de mantenerse callado y se dejaba hacer. Su compañero le colocó el vestido, el pañuelo en la cabeza y los zapatos mientras Romano se concentraba en sus manos recorriéndolo y en los besos que dejaba por donde tocaba. Quería sentirlo más.

Cuando estuvo listo y lo dirigió al espejo, quiso matarlo. ¿Qué le había hecho? Por estar pensando no había notado que el vestido apenas cubría poco más debajo de su trasero y estaba muy escotado en el pecho. Se tapó con sus brazos.

–Maldito, ¿qué le has hecho a esto? Eres estúpido, ¿cómo pensaste que yo usaría algo así? Me voy de esta casa…

–¡Lovi, pero si te ves precioso! El rojo en tus mejillas combina con los tomates que podemos comer más tarde –lo pegó contra sí y fue entonces cuando lo notó. Algo duro rozando su pierna. España… España estaba _excitado. Realmente lo deseaba._

Se separó de él y vio el hambre en sus ojos. El Antonio divertido y feliz se había ido para dejarlo con una parte de él que aún no conocía. Quiso correr pero su boca estaba unida a otra y unos brazos lo apresaban.

–No voy a dejar que te vayas, Lovi. Te quiero aquí, conmigo. En mi cama y en mis brazos. Nadie más que yo te puede ver así.

Antonio lo lanzó a la cama y situó encima de él. Lo besaba apasionadamente, besó y acarició su cuello, todo su cuerpo. Se detuvo un rato en su entrepierna donde prestó especial atención. La engulló aún encima de la ropa y Lovino se sentía en el cielo. Era más de lo que alguna vez había soñado y era real. Sólo gemidos escapaban de sus ya hinchados labios.

Romano intentó quitarle la ropa pero el español no lo dejó. Con una mano sujeto las dos suyas y las alzó por encima de su cabeza. Con la otra mano le subió la falda, le bajó el escote y le quitó los zapatos.

–¿Qué te parece, Lovi? Tendremos sexo con ropa. Si te pudieras ver ahora. Tan sexy y excitante. Tan entregado a mí. Te voy a hacer mío para siempre. Después te voy a quitar estos trapos y lo haremos una vez más, sin nada más que nos cubra.

Le costaba respirar y hablar pero lo hizo. –Im…bécil. No digas esas cosas y ten cuidado. Yo…

España tomó su duro miembro y le dio un fuerte apretón. El jadeo de ambos fue más fuerte que los anteriores. –Lo sé, pequeño. Sé que eres sólo mío.

Soltó las manos del italiano y desabrochó su propio pantalón. No traía calzoncillos. Su miembro quedó libre y Romano se sintió nervioso. Él nunca… oh por Dios, ¡y era tan grande!

–Eso, eso… Es muy…

España se le acercó gateando hasta él. Se sentó sobre su estomago y su pulsante virilidad quedó casi en la cara de Romano.

–¿Quieres…?

Romano no estaba seguro de que se suponía que haría pero tomó el miembro en sus manos y lo llevó a su boca. Se atragantó y lo sacó inmediatamente.

–Eres un maldito. ¡No puedes poner eso en mi boca! Es horrible y obsceno y yo no sé nada de… Eres muy grande, maldición –gritó, omitiendo el hecho de que él había sido el primero en agarrarlo. Antonio sólo le sonrió.

–Tranquilo. Yo haré todo. Dolerá un poco, pero el placer es mucho mayor. Confía en el jefe.

Tomó la botellita de lubricante que tenía preparada en la mesita de noche y untó sus dedos en la sustancia. Sus dedos se hundieron en su interior. Romano no sentía para nada placer. Quería que eso acabara de una vez, pero entonces sintió algo cálido y húmedo en su entrepierna y sólo pudo pensar en esa sensación. Diablos, ese inútil de España si que sabía usar su boca. Lo agarró del cabello mientras unos dedos hurgaban en su trasero y una lengua se movía sobre su polla. Era incomodo y placentero. Suponía que sí se podía acostumbrar a eso. España sólo escuchaba maravillado los sonidos que nunca pensó que su pequeño tomate haría.

Y entonces, la calidez lo dejó para sentir besos húmedos en su cara y sus labios. Y algo más grande entró en él.

–¡Joder! Antonio, es demasiado…

España no tuvo piedad. Lo penetró de una sola vez. Más fácil así, dijo entrecortado. Y se movió, besó, acarició y tocó sitios en él que no pensó que existían. Subió sus piernas en sus hombros y arremetió más fuerte. Su cabeza descansaba a un lado de su oído, donde le susurraba cosas pervertidas que sólo lograban que Romano sintiera su miembro más duro, si es que eso era posible.

Ese choque contra su trasero se sentía tan bien. Nunca se esperó algo así. Ya sabía por qué Francia y su hermano hablaban de lo reconfortante y exquisito que era el sexo. Ahora entendía por qué su hermano era tan ruidoso con Alemania. Estaba seguro que en esos momentos, él estaba igual de escandaloso con España. Pero no le importó. Tendría luego tiempo para avergonzarse. Por ahora disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera. Se sentía feliz. Estaba con Antonio. Estaba haciendo el amor con Antonio porque lo quería. Y él lo quería a él. Ambos podrían estar juntos, tan cursi como eso sonara.

Agarró su rostro en sus manos y lo besó con todo lo que tenía. Un beso húmedo, apasionado, necesitado, lleno de amor. Antonio movió su mano a su cabeza y cuando jaló de su rizo, no aguantó más y se vino. Arrojó toda su esencia en el pecho y las manos de su compañero. Unas pocas sacudidas más y la nación española se derramó también. Antonio lamió su mano para limpiarse el semen derramado, saboreando dedo por dedo y si Romano no hubiese estado todavía en el limbo de su orgasmo, lo hubiera encontrado tan excitante como para que su miembro despertara otra vez.

Se acomodaron en la cama y España envolvió con sus brazos a su ahora amante. Repartió besitos por su cara y paseó su mano por su pecho.

–¿Y qué pasó con la cena que habías prometido? No habrá sido una mentira para traerme hasta aquí y violarme, ¿o sí? –le preguntó Romano, de pronto recordando porque había llegado ahí en primer lugar.

–¿Violarte? Yo creo que tú estabas más que dispuesto. Pero si quieres la próxima vez podemos hacer un role-playing. Yo puedo ser un acosador y tú el lindo joven en apuros. Creo que tengo los trajes en un cuarto… –Romano lo cortó antes de que se emocionara demasiado o que él mismo se emocionara demasiado. Quería descansar un poco antes de hacerlo otra vez.

–¿La cena?

–Oh sí. Estaba lista abajo. Venía a cambiarme para esperarte en la mesa y te encontré aquí, ¿qué hacías en mi habitación?

–Yo, yo… me perdí. Buscaba el baño y… –Antonio lo volteó para mirarlo directamente y vio que estaba sonrojado y con esa cara de supuesto enfado–. No me mientas, sé perfectamente que eso no es verdad –dijo, peinando sus cabellos, en sus ojos había ternura.

–Estaba recordando cuando vivía aquí. No me quería ir pero tú me echaste –admitió un poco triste Romano.

–No quería que te quedaras porque sabía que no me iba a poder controlar y terminaría haciéndote algo que no te hubiera gustado.

–¿Cómo violarme? Puedes hacerlo ahora cada vez que quieras –espetó con una sonrisa divertida y malvada, dándose cuenta de lo que quería.

España le devolvió la sonrisa. –Se supone que no debes estar feliz por eso –dijo, besándole el cuello y terminando de quitar el traje que aún llevaba puesto.

–Uhm, yo creo que será divertido verte intentarlo hacer –pronunció apenas, las caricias no le dejaban hablar ni pensar. Sólo quería que la ropa se fuera y poder sentir más cerca a Antonio.

–¡Antonio, quítame este traje! Y después el tuyo, quiero que estemos desnudos.

–Vaya, eres un mandón hasta en la cama. Por mí está bien pero alguna otra vez lo haremos con este vestido. Te queda de maravilla.

Y lo siguiente que se oyó en la habitación de Antonio fueron gemidos, pequeños gritos y voces ordenando. Y es que Lovino Vargas no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada esta vez. Le demostraría a ese español la pasión italiana.

La cena quedó olvidada ese día. Pero entonces, vendrían muchas cenas más. Juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
